Fool of Charm
by Just4FunFiction
Summary: Lincoln is helping Luan as her assistant for another birthday party. However, when Lincoln finds out who one of the guests at the party is, will things go smoothly for him?


It was a typical Sunday in the small town of Royal Woods, Michigan. The sun was high in the sky, and the air was nice and warm, with a small breeze keeping the air that way. Along one road, a green and white van was driving along. Inside the infamous 'Vanzilla', Rita was driving, with Luan and Lincoln sat at the back, and Lola and Lana sat between their mother and their older siblings. Lola was dressed as a princess, in a pink princess dress and hat, while Lana was dressed as a knight, with a plastic knight's helmet with a red feather, and a wooden sword strapped to her back, and both girls had presents in their laps. Lincoln was dressed in all black, whilst Luan was dressed in her purple and yellow jester attire, complete with hat and staff.

"Are you girls looking forward to the party?" Rita asked, briefly checking in the mirror to see her kids were okay.

"It's going to be great!" Lola replied, smiling widely. "I just know that Janie is going to _love_ my present for her."

"Not as much as she'll love mine," Lana retorted, prompting her twin to glare at her.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Lincoln chuckled to himself as the twins began to argue while their mother tried to calm them down, before looking at the viewer. "I know what you're thinking," he said. "Why am I going to the party if it's a friend of Lola and Lana's? Well, the answer is simple: Luan's going to be providing the entertainment, and I'm her assistant. I really enjoy helping Luan with her business, and not just for the free cake," he smirked, "although that definitely makes the deal _sweeter._ " He chuckled at the pun. "Seriously, though, it's a lot of fun, and I enjoy doing it with Luan. After that disaster when I tried to do a party by myself, I've decided I'm happier to just sit back and let Luan do her thing."

"But, I also let Lincoln use some of his skills from time to time," Luan addressed the viewer, wrapping an arm around Lincoln's shoulders.

"Hey, I thought talking to them was my thing?" He asked her.

She shrugged. "The truth is, Lincoln's the best assistant I could ask for. As long as he's available, he's my number one pick."

"Aww, Luan." He blushed at the compliment, hugging his sister. "Thank you."

She turned to her brother and hugged him back. "No problem." They released the hug shortly after, and her expression turned slightly more serious. "So, you made sure everything was packed, right?"

"I believe so." He began counting his fingers as he listed off the items they need. "There's your mage's outfit, my prince outfit, juggling balls, unicycle, modelling balloons, the magic kit, the cards are in my pocket, and…" He strained his face, sticking his tongue out as he tried to remember the last item. He was about to tell her he couldn't remember the last one, when he heard a loud, farting sound. Turning to Luan, he saw her laughing as she held a deflated whoopie cushion in her hands. "That's it! There should be plenty of whoopie cushions too."

"Good to hear, Link! I called ahead before we left, and the mom of the birthday girl told me that she would make the pies before we arrive, the stage is ready to be assembled, the microphones are ready but need a sound check, and the surprise should be ready for when we need it. Now, the party starts at ten- we have two hours to set up for my opening act, which will last half an hour. The magic act goes on at one, after which she opens her presents, before we unveil the big surprise. Got all that?"

"I got it. I'd say I hope this goes well, but since it's you, I know it will."

It was Luan's turn to blush. "Aww… Thanks, Lincoln."

He nodded as his mother pulled the car up by a house at about 9:55. Once the car was stopped, she turned to look at her children. "Alright, kids, we're here!" Rita spoke. "Lola, Lana, enjoy yourselves! Lincoln, Luan, good luck with the entertainment, and make sure the twins don't cause any trouble!"

"We will!" The four siblings spoke, before getting out of the car. Rita got out and unlocked the boot, helping Lincoln and Luan to load their equipment into a small, red wheel cart. Once everything was out of the van, and her kids were out of the way, she closed the boot, got back in and drove away, waving at her kids who waved back. "Bye!"

Once their mother was far enough away, Luan turned to the two twins. "Alright, you two go first."

They nodded, and walked up to the door, with Luan close behind. Lincoln followed Luan, but as the twins approached the door, he looked up at the house- a fancy looking white house, with a red roof and large, clean glass windows. The red door had a silver and pink banner that read 'happy birthday'. To the side, he saw a white-picket fence, which led to the back garden. 'Wait a minute…' he thought, his face contorting as he tried to figure it out. 'Doesn't this house belong to…'

He didn't finish that thought when he saw the door opening. Stood there was a woman with long, brown hair, wearing an apron over a light yellow shirt, grey trousers and black shoes. She looked down at the twins and smile. "Are you two Lana and Lola?" She asked.

"Yes, ma'am!" Lana greeted, using her sword to bow, making the older woman laugh whilst Lola rolled her eyes.

"Why, thank you, brave knight!" She looked at Lola. "And you look lovely, fair princess!"

"Thank you!" Lola replied with a curtsy.

"Well, you two are free to go inside. Janie is in the living room with the rest of the guests."

"Thank you!" They both told her, before stepping past. It wasn't long before Luan heard them saying, "happy birthday!"

The mother turned to the fourteen-year-old, noticing the cart she was holding onto. "Are you Luan Loud?"

Luan nodded. "Yes, ma'am! Funny Business is here to perform! Your fun is our business!"

"That's good to hear." She then turned to the white-haired boy. "And I take it this is your assistant?"

Lincoln nodded. "I'm Lincoln."

"Lincoln…" She put a hand to her chin. "Why does that name sound familiar?" Lincoln sweater a little, recognising the adult, but this went unnoticed. She gave it a moment to think, before dismissing it for the time being. "Not important. Thank you both for coming! My daughter is very excited to see what you do, and I've heard nothing but good news from other parents!"

"Well, we aim to please!" Luan told her. "So, where should we take our stuff?"

"Yes, of course, right this way."

She shut the front door and led them both towards the white picket fence. She opened the gate, before walking along the path to the back garden. As both Louds followed her, Lincoln looked into the back garden and saw the familiar red brick walls on either side, and the two pools in the centre. He gulped, remembering the last time he was at this place **.** 'Okay, okay, just relax,' he thought, taking a steady breath. 'Maybe she's not even here? I mean, it's a kid's birthday party, so maybe she won't be involved.'

"I know that you two do this quite often," the woman told them as they approached the staging area at the back of the garden, "but if you need any help, my daughter said she'd be happy to help."

Luan looked confused, not even noticing how pale Lincoln became. "But, isn't it your daughter whose birthday it is?"

She laughed. "I'm talking about my other daughter. In fact, I'll go and let her know you're here."

With that, she walked away. "So, Link, should we get started?" Luan turned to Lincoln and noticed the look of fear on his face, causing her to become concerned. "Hey, Lincoln?" She waved a hand in front of his face, grabbing his attention. "You look scared. What's wrong?"

He blinked, before smiling. "It's nothing, don't worry," he replied, though she could tell he didn't mean it. He turned to the staging in an attempt to redirect focus. "So, uh, where should we get started?"

She frowned, trying to figure out what he was hiding. "Well, I guess it would be as good a place as any to get the stage actually set up."

"Yeah, that sounds good." He quickly got to work with setting up, with Luan helping him to lift a floorboard into place. "Seriously, Luan, how is it that you're able to get hold of all this stuff so often? You've had as many as four parties in a single weekend before, and yet you always have everything you need!"

She chuckled. "Well, I've been doing this for a while now! It's all thanks to a lot of planning, and good connections through my clown classes."

"I'll bet. So, do you-"

"Lincoln?!" Lincoln's eyes went wide, as he and Luan turned around and saw a girl Lincoln's age, with her brown hair in a ponytail and a small blue bow. She was wearing a yellow t-shirt, a blue skirt that matched her bow, white socks in slip on shoes, and white pearl earrings. She looked very surprised as she approached the white-haired boy, but was also happy to see him. "Hey! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, uh, hey, Girl Jordan," he greeted, with a nervous smile. "I, uh… I didn't expect to see you here."

She smirked, crossing her arms. "You mean, at my sister's birthday?"

Lincoln facepalmed. "Yeah, that sounds stupid, now I say it out loud." She giggled, causing his cheeks to heat up. "What I meant was, I didn't realise it was your sister's birthday we were here for."

"We?"

"He means me!" Luan spoke up, walking up to the two. "I'm Luan, Lincoln's sister. I'm the entertainment for the party, and Lincoln's my assistant."

"Oh, that's cool! I'm Jordan, I'm in Lincoln's class. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

Luan held her hand out for Jordan to shake, but before she could, Lincoln stopped her. "Luan, show me your palm."

"Lincoln, come on, you know I-"

"Luan…" She rolled her eyes, before complying, revealing a joy buzzer. "As I thought."

Luan pouted. "Spoil sport."

Jordan giggled again, making Lincoln smile a bit more. "So, is there anything I can do to help?"

"Well," Luan explained, "I think me and Lincoln could use a hand with building the stage. Are you okay with a hammer?"

"As long as it's just putting a nail in, I think so." She turned to Lincoln. "I don't know if you remember, but I wasn't great at the woodworking project."

"Me neither. But, yeah, we just need to nail the boards down, while Luan makes sure it's secure."

"Sure!"

So, the three of them got to work building the stage, with Luan asking every so often what Girl Jordan was like, the eleven-year-old girl happily responding and doing the same back, whilst Lincoln was mostly quiet. With the three of them working together, it took them about thirty minutes to build the supports underneath and attach the floor of the stage, five minutes to attach steps on the sides and front, and another forty-five minutes to set up the curtains and the decorations. Luan walked on the stage, checking that the floorboards were secure and would hold the weight of everything, before she smiled at the two eleven-year-olds. "Looks like the stage is all set!" She announced. "Good work, Jordan!"

"Thanks! Same to both of you!" She replied. "Although, I'm sure you know that, since you've done this before. So, what's next?"

"Well, me and Lincoln need to check the electrical equipment is set up, and that's all that's left to do here. Do you think you could do me a favour and see if your mom has got the pies ready, and if they are, bring them back?"

"Okay, sure. I'll be back in five minutes. Do you want me to grab anything else, like a drink or anything?"

"Actually, I wouldn't mind some lemonade. What about you, Lincoln?"

The white-haired boy, who had just lifted the props cart onto the stage, nodded his head. "Sounds good."

"Alright. I'll be back soon."

Whilst Jordan walked away, Lincoln walked over to a pair of amps, with a microphone and stand next to them. "So, Luan," he asked, grunting as he heaved up one of the amps in his arms, "do these go in the same spots as usual?"

"Yep." Lincoln nodded, before walking over to the stage and lifting the amp up, pushing it so it was safely in the front corner of the stage. He saw Luan grab the mic and its stand, carrying it onto the stage and placing it front and centre, before they both grabbed the other amp and carried it to the other front corner. They both grabbed the wires and ran them along the front of the stage, leading towards the power adapter, then taped the wires against the stage to make sure they couldn't be grabbed or tripped over. "That's everything, right?"

"Yeah. We can sit back and relax a little before we rehearse." He nodded, before they sat down. She smirked at her little brother. "So, Lincoln… is this why you were so nervous when we arrived?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about you and Jordan." He gulped when he heard her say that, frowning. To his surprise, however, Luan squealed and threw her arms around him. "I knew it! You like her, don't you?!"

"What?!" Lincoln forced his way out of the hug. "Luan, you don't understand! Girl Jordan's my friend, I don't think of her like that!"

She placed her hands on her hips. "Oh, sure you-" She blinked, her smile dropping. "Why do you keep calling her Girl Jordan?"

"Well, there are two Jordan's in my class, so we call her Girl Jordan and the other Boy Jordan… though, I probably don't need to do that since we're not at school." He frowned, his head drooping. "The point is, that's not why I'm nervous about this party. I don't really want to talk about it, but let's just say I was here a while back, and I made a fool of myself."

"Aww, c'mon, Link." She nudged him with her elbow. "It can't be that bad."

"It is, believe me." The look on her face told him that she didn't, so he sighed. "One day, at school, Jordan invited me and my friends to her first pool party. We were already going to Liam's first sleepover, so we said no, but she said we could come if we changed our minds. Well, during the sleepover, we were getting sent videos of the pool party, so we decided to go when Liam was asleep, and at the party… well…" His cheeks flared up at the memory. "Let's just say I had to walk back… i-in my underwear."

Luan had to cover her mouth with her hands to stifle her laughter, but it was futile as it eventually broke through. Luan wrapped her arms around her waist as boisterous laughter erupted from her, causing Lincoln's blush to grow out of embarrassment and shame. She laughed for a good twenty seconds, till her sides hurt, her eyes were teary and she needed to regain her breath. "I… I'm s… I'm so…" She gasped, her laughter still dying down. "I'm sorry. I know I sh… shouldn't be laughing. You've gotta admit, though. That's pretty funny."

"Easy for you to say," he mumbled.

She smirked and nudged him again. "C'mon, cheer up. I bet she's forgotten all about it."

"Not when there are a dozen people who have uploaded pictures and videos of it!" This time, Luan was better at stifling her sniggering, although Lincoln still frowned at it. "See? She knows I'm capable of making a fool of myself."

"So? Lincoln, everyone makes a fool of themselves from time to time, it's a part of life! Besides, you're gonna be my assistant, so you don't need to worry about looking foolish. You've been my assistant for a while now, so I trust you will do well. Okay?"

He took a deep breath and nodded, some of his confidence back. "Okay."

"Lincoln! Luan!" They heard Jordan call out, and turned to see her walking towards them, carrying a tray with about six banana cream pies, each with a cherry on top, and two glasses of lemonade. "Here are the pies! Are they okay?"

"Let me see," Luan told her. She picked up one of the pies, while Jordan placed the other pies on the stage. Luan took one finger and picked some of the cream to have a taste. "Mmm… tasty. Still, there's only one way to see if they're any good."

"Luan, don't-" Lincoln didn't get to finish that sentence, before the pie was splattered all over his face. The pan and crust dropped off, revealing his unamused expression.

"Aww, c'mon, Lincoln! Don't _pie-ne_ over it!" She laughed her recognisable laugh, while Jordan was holding back her laughter. Lincoln looked at Jordan, and smirked.

"If you think that's funny…"

She saw him grab another pie, and instantly ran, both fifth graders laughing as he gave chase. Luan simply watched, amused by the sweet sight. 'I bet you're not so nervous now, huh, Lincoln?'

* * *

It wasn't long after that the performance began, and it went off without a hitch, with the twenty or so first graders- all dressed as princes, princesses and knights- all enjoying the performance. After lunch was served, Luan successfully pulled off her magic routine in her magician's outfit, with Lincoln once again being successful as the assistant. While everyone else watched as the birthday girl- a seven-year-old with brown hair that looked almost the same as Jordan's, wearing a light blue princess outfit with a silver tiara- opened her gifts, Lincoln slipped away unnoticed. After the presents were all opened and Janie said thanks to everyone for the gifts, Luan reappeared on stage, wearing her jester's outfit and carrying a large horn. "So, everyone," she called out, gathering their attention, "have you had fun today?"

"YEAH!" The kids called out, much to the amusement of everyone else.

"That's great to hear, because there is one last surprise. Would the birthday girl join me on stage?" Everyone applauded as Janie climbed up the stage, the young girl looking excited. "Now, in order for your surprise to appear, someone has to blow on this horn." She held the horn out to Janie. "Would you do me the honours, fair maiden?"

"Okay!" She answered, taking the horn in both hands. She took a deep breath and blew it as hard as possible, the horn blowing loudly. Everyone waited in anticipation, before gasping in amazement as a man in black held the lead to a graceful white horse that slowly galloped towards them. Riding in the saddle was Lincoln, wearing a prince outfit that consisted of a golden cloak over a golden satin jacket, purple leggings, and gold and purple boots, while his hair was slicked back. Once the horse was close to the stage, Lincoln carefully dismounted, landing on the stage where he kneeled in front of the birthday girl.

"Are you princess Janie?" He asked, putting on a fancy accent.

"Uh Huh."

"I am Prince Lincoln, and I have come to the town of Royal Woods from far away, in search of its fairest maiden. That search has led me here, to your humble abode, for I have heard it is your birthday. Tell me, princess Janie, how old are you today?"

"Seven years old."

Lincoln acted fake surprised. "Very good! You are clearly the fairest maiden in this town." Janie blushed, while everyone else laughed at how cute/silly this seemed. "Well, since it is your birthday, I would like to know, if you would care to ride my trusty steed?"

She gasped, her eyes twinkling at the prospect. "Really?!" She squealed.

"It would be an honour."

"I'd love to! But, can my friends get a turn too?"

The adults and older kids all cooed. "How very noble of you." Lincoln turned to the crowd of kids. "Would all of you care for a chance to ride my steed too?"

They all cheered out that they did, so for the next hour, the kids took it in turns after the birthday girl to pet and ride the horse around the garden, having the time of their lives. After the last kid got their turn, Lincoln turned to the crowd of children. "Well, everyone, I'm afraid that it is time I return to my kingdom." They all went 'aww' in disappointment. "I know, you have all been such a delight to meet, and my steed has grown quite fond of you all. Alas, my kingdom needs me, so I must depart. I thank you all for your kindness," he turned to Janie, "especially to you, fair Janie." He bowed to her, causing her to giggle. "I hope we meet again one day, but until that day comes, I bid you farewell."

He turned to approach the horse again, but felt a tug on the back of his cape. Turning, he saw it was Janie. "Prince Lincoln?" She asked. "Thank you for visiting me today. You've made this the best birthday ever."

Lincoln was touched by this, so he gave the birthday girl a hug. "You are most welcome."

"Can you do a teensy little thing for me before you go?"

He held her in front of him by the shoulders, smiling. "What is it?"

She turned around. "You see the girl over there?" She pointed at Jordan, who looked surprised when her younger sister pointed at her. "That's my big sister, Jordan. She's one of my favourite people in the whole world." Everyone cooed again at hearing this, their hearts melting. "It would mean the world to me, and her, if she could receive a kiss from a prince, like in the fairytales." Both Lincoln and Jordan looked at each other in shock, their cheeks flaring up. "Would you do that for me, and for her?"

While everyone else went "Ooh" at the request, Lincoln gulped, not expecting this at all. "Oh… uh, gee… I don't know…"

"Please?" She begged, giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"I think the prince needs some encouragement!" Luan called out. "Come on, everyone!"

She began to chant "do it!", which the other kids also began chanting, Lincoln's reserve diminishing under the pressure. 'I'm gonna get you for this, Luan,' he mentally noted, before sighing. "I'd be happy to, Janie… but only if Lady Jordan would be willing to do so."

Janie squealed in glee, before running over to Jordan. "What do you say, big sis? Will you do it?"

"Uh…" Jordan didn't really know what to say. She looked over to Lincoln, who mouthed back, "it's up to you." She looked down and saw the pleading eyes of her sister, which caused her to buckle. "Do you really want me to do this?" Janie wildly nodded her head. "Then… Okay, I guess." The crowd all giggled and cheered as Jordan and Lincoln nervously approached each other. When they were just inches away, they looked at each other up close, focusing on each other's eyes. "Sorry about this," she whispered.

"It's okay," he whispered back, giving his best attempt at a reassuring smile.

It didn't help their nerves when the crowd began chanting down from ten. By five, they both closed their eyes and took a breath to calm themselves as they drew closer, holding each other's hands, and after the count passed one, their lips met to the ovation of the crowd. While Lincoln had only intended to hold the kiss for a second, for some reason, he held it a few seconds longer. He felt a small yet noticeable tingle on his lips as a warmth filled his body, Jordan feeling the same sensations. After about five seconds, they released the kiss. They looked into each other's eyes again, but this time, they both felt a small allure as they did so, as if something had changed. Had it not been for the crowd of people around them, they might have stayed there, holding hands for the rest of the day. Lincoln saw the blush on Jordan's face as she let go of his hands. They both laughed nervously, as Lincoln scratched the back of her head.

"Well," he finally spoke, before clearing his throat. "It has been an honour to be here, but I really must be returning now, before any bad will befalls upon my kingdom." He walked over to the birthday girl, who had been bouncing with joy at the kiss she saw. "Happy birthday to you, Princess Janie," he told her with a bow, before walking over to his steed. "And to all of you, farewell!" He climbed onto the horse, gently patting its side. "Away we go, Champion!"

Everyone waved as Lincoln rode off with the horse, disappearing past the white picket fence. Luan walked back onto stage and grabbed the mic. "What do you think of that, huh? Wasn't that amazing?" Everyone cheered. "Well, as nice as that was, there's only one thing left for me to say… who's ready for CAKE?!"

Again, the kids all cheered as they rushed inside, eager for the sweet goodness of birthday cake. While they did this, Luan waited for Lincoln to return, back in his all black attire, before the stage equipment was taken down and taken back by the rental van. Once everything was cleared away, and Luan had everything she brought with her put back in the wheel cart, Janie's mom appeared, purse in one hand and a tub with cake in the other hand. Behind her, she was followed by Janie, Jordan, Lana and Lola. "Well, the kids are starting to head home," she explained, opening her purse. "Thank you both so much for doing this, it was a great show!"

"It was our pleasure," Luan responded with a cheery smile. "We had a great time doing it."

"Well, here is your fee," she handed a generous amount of money to Luan, who counted it. "I know there's more than your asking price, but I thought you deserved a little extra. You made this day even more special than we could possibly imagined."

"Aww… you didn't need to do that!"

"No, no, I insist, Luan." She turned to Lincoln and handed him the cake. "The same goes to you, Lincoln." She blinked as she realised something. "Darn it, now I know why your name sounded familiar! Aren't you in Jordan's class?"

Both Lincoln and Jordan blushed, ignoring the snickering the twins made. "Uh, yeah, I am."

"Thank you for performing at my birthday," Janie told them, hugging their legs. "It was amazing!"

Lincoln and Luan smiled at each other, then down at Janie. "It was our pleasure," they both told her.

"Putting a smile on your face on your special day? That's prince-less!" Luan quipped, complete with her signature laugh. "Get it?"

Janie giggled. "Well, you kids all get home safely," the woman told them, before looking at Janie. "Let's go inside and find somewhere to put your presents, sweetie."

Janie followed her mother inside, leaving the four Louds and Jordan behind. "Well, we should go see if mom's here yet," Luan instructed. "Let's go wait out front,"

"Okay!" Lana and Lola both replied, while Lincoln just nodded.

"Hey, Lincoln?" Jordan asked nervously. "Can we talk quickly?"

"Oh, o-of course." He turned to his sisters, who were barely able to hide their glee, and handed the cake box to Luan. "I'll join you in a second, okay?"

"Take your time, bro," Luan told him, before leading the twins away, leaving the two fifth-graders alone.

"Listen," Jordan spoke first, scratching behind her neck. "I… I-I'm sorry about before. Honestly, I had no idea my sister was gonna do that."

"I-It's no problem, really. I mean, sure, it was unexpected, but… yeah, Y'know?"

"Yeah." They both stood there, awkwardly silent with red cheeks , before Lincoln spoke again. "Can I… confess something to you?"

"Sure, Lincoln. What is it?"

"Well… I'm sorry if this sounds… weird, but… I kinda enjoyed the kiss."

Her cheeks reddened, while her eyes widened. "You… you did?" He nodded, causing her cheeks to flush more, before she shyly responded, "so did I."

"Really?" She nodded. "Well, if you liked it, and I liked it, then… maybe we can… I mean…"

"Linocoln? Are you asking me out?"

His cheeks were like red traffic lights. "Yyyyyyyyeeeees?"

She chuckled a bit at how nervous he seemed. "I'd love to."

"Great!" He cleared his throat when he realised how overly enthusiastic he sounded. "I mean, uh, that sounds great. How about next Saturday, we go see a movie? We can meet there at… six?"

"That sounds great."

"Okay! So, uh, I better catch up with my sisters."

"Of course, I should go help my mom inside. I'll, uh, see you at school tomorrow."

"Sure. I'll see you there."

She gave him a hug, which he returned after the shock wore off, before she went into the house. Lincoln gave out a happy sigh, before turning around, only to see that his sisters were watching the whole time. "Uh Oh." The three of them squealed, before running over and hugging him. "Guys, please don't say anything to the others. I want to go easy with this, so I don't scare her."

"But, I-"

"We promise," Luan told him, cutting Lola off. "Won't we?"

"Of course we do," Lana replied.

"I guess," Lola accepted.

"Thanks, you guys." They heard a familiar horn sounding. "That's mom. We should go."

So, they all headed to Vanzilla. Once Luan and Lincoln packed their stuff into the boot, they all climbed in and attached their seatbelts, before Rita began driving back. Whilst Lola and Lana began telling their mother about the party, with the latter stopping the former from talking about you-know-what, Luan and Lincoln ate their cake, which was very delicious.

"I think that's the best birthday cake I've ever had," Lincoln sighed as he placed the plastic fork down in the now empty tub, with Luan doing the same shortly after.

"I dunno," she argued, "it doesn't quite beat dad's chocolate birthday cake, in my opinion."

He chuckled. "I guess not." They were silent for about twenty second, before Lincoln turned to his older sister. "Hey, Luan? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Link. Shoot."

"Well… it's about me and… Girl Jordan, I mean, Jordan." He kept his voice down to prevent the other passengers or the driver from getting involved. "That kiss we had felt... really good, but… now I'm a bit confused about how I feel about her."

This intrigued the comedienne. "How come?"

"Well… before today, I always thought she looked kind of… cute. But, at the same time, I always thought we were just friends. Though, now… I don't know what to think. I feel stronger about her than I did before, but I wouldn't say I love her. I can't quite put a finger on it, but she does make me feel… warm inside. I just don't know how much."

She felt for her little brother, knowing exactly what he was going through. "Don't worry, Lincoln," she softly replied. "I know exactly what you mean. However, I can't answer that for you. All I can say is, give it a try, and you'll find out for yourself." She allowed her smile to grow, but restrained her squeal. "Just let me know when you kiss her next, okay?"

He chuckled. "Okay." He then pretended to pout at her. "But did you have to rally everyone to force me to do it?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, Lincoln. You can't be mad at me now that you're going out. Honestly, I think you should a-prince-iate what I did for you." She laughed to herself. "Get it?"

"Ugh, stop, please." It wasn't long before they returned home. While Rita, Lola and Lana all went into the house, Lincoln and Luan unloaded the boot of the van, getting all of the props and costumes back in the wheel cart before shutting it once more, then heading towards the house. "Do you need a hand with any of the props?"

"Nah. I can re-inflate the whoopie cushions later."

"Phew! No offence, but after today, I want to just relax for a bit."

Fate, however, had other plans. As he opened the door, he was frightened to see the rest of his sisters waiting for him, gleeful expressions on their faces. Lori placed her hands on his shoulders. "Lincoln, we literally need to talk- now!"

Before he could even respond, his sisters dragged him upstairs. Luan blinked, then looked at Lola, who was stood by the bottom step. "So, before Lincoln asked us _not_ to tell anyone, I may have sent the others a video of the kiss."

Without another word, Lola ran up the stairs to join the conversation. Luan looked at the viewer and shrugged. "I guess that's why they call it 'kiss and tell'." She laughed her signature laugh, before chasing after her sisters. "Hey, guys! Wait for me!"

 **THE END**


End file.
